Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptops, are quickly becoming ubiquitous tools for the average user. In fact, many users maintain quick access to their mobile communication devices nearly at all times. For example, users often keep their mobile communication device on their person or inside their vehicle within easy reach. As the user travels about, the mobile communication device provides a mechanism for near constant contact with the user.
Unfortunately, communication coverage is not uniform, and there exist pockets of low or near zero reception in which mobile communication devices cannot receive a strong enough signal to properly communicate (e.g., via cellular or data communications). Regardless, the communication circuits of many mobile communication devices are configured to continually search for suitable reception. For example, a smartphone or cellular phone will typically continually search for the nearest cellular tower even in a low/zero reception area. To improve the chances of establishing a connection in such low reception areas, many mobile communication devices are configured to increase the transmission power of the associated communication circuit. The mobile communication devices may increase the power of the communication circuit even though no successful connection is obtainable in the present area. However, such power increases can likewise increase the power consumption of the power source of the communication circuit (e.g., battery), which may drain the power source of its energy. Additionally, the increased transmission power of the communication circuit increases the ionizing radiation emitting from the mobile communication device, which may be harmful or otherwise undesirable to the user over extended periods of time.